Make Me Fall
by raquelvalente91
Summary: Silly One-Shot. Entry for Jello-Forever January Challenge R&R Enjoy


**AN: **_I'm new at this challenge thingy but I'll try it. Written for __**Jello Forever**__**January Challenge**__. I'm just writing some silly stuff nowadays that can make no sense to you, but picture this story as if you were a Squint. __  
_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own the series, I just own a body and a brain and a lot of ideas for _**Jisbon **_fics. No one can blame me for that._

**Fic:** Make Me Fall  
**Pairing:** Jisbon  
**Prompt:** New Beginnings

He had always been the hottest and the most popular guy in school. His grin could let him get through almost everything and he knew that. He charmed his way through his teachers and his female friends and it worked every single time.  
But now, he was in his late thirties and the grin, although it still worked, didn't have the same effect it used to. At least to the person he was trying to charm right now.  
"Jane, that grin doesn't work with me. I thought we were already past that"  
His grin was replaced with a frown and he pouted giving her his best puppy dog eyes.  
"Why?", and just like a 5 year old, he whined. She arched her eyebrow, looking at him. He didn't stopped his pouting and she sighed, sitting on his couch.  
"I still can't believe… Scratch that, I _knew_ you would do that. I just want to understand why you did it"  
He sat beside her and grinned remembering what he had done.

_**Flashback  
**__Lisbon and Jane were in her SUV while Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt were in the other car waiting for the killer to strike.  
Jane, as usual, was bored to death.  
"Lisbon…"  
"Not now Jane"  
"But I'm bored"  
"I don't care Jane. Now is not the time for you to begin with one of your tricks"  
"But can't you just…"  
"No"  
"I'm just…"  
"I said no"  
"But Lisbon…"  
"Damnit Jane! I said no!"  
Jane grew quiet for a couple of minutes before he saw something out of his window. He opened the door silently and when he was about to catch what he wanted, he opened the door abruptly and something crashed on it.  
"JANE!!!!"  
Lisbon screamed, not enraged but surprised, and he wondered what the hell he did this time. That, until he got out of the car and saw the killer they wanted to be arrested spread on the floor.  
"Ups"  
__**End Flashback**_

"I just had a feeling that our killer could be closer than we thought, that's why I opened the door and BANG!!! Did you see that? The guy couldn't tell which year we're on" He was still grinning, his expression was indescribable which made Lisbon smile too.  
"Yeah, yeah… All hail to Patrick Jane. Our only and unique pain in the ass and saviour of the day"  
He couldn't believe that she was mocking him, but he had to admit that it felt damn good to put a killer behind bars and be today's hero.  
Jane was ready to respond when he saw Lisbon walking out of her office to talk to Cho.  
He sat on her office couch and started to think about his life.  
He always had been the smarter one in his family and the better man too. He couldn't bear when his father got home drunk and started yelling at him, blaming Jane for his mother's death.  
Jane had been through a lot with his dad and somehow he shut his dad's mouth by having the best grades at school.  
His teachers adored him. He was smart, funny, charming, always a gentleman to every woman and he later realised that he could manipulate them with just a grin, making them fall for him and following him around like lost puppies.  
His plan was working until the day he met one person who didn't fell for his blue eyes and charming smile. That person would be his future wife. He fell heads over heels with her, even though, in the beginning they hated each other's guts.  
He realised, much later, that his charms were just a cover, a mask for the pain he felt inside and when Red John took his life away, he started to use that same mask again.  
He felt safe, comfortable, always the smart man outside, but he never got to be the better man until today and he felt great, better than he had in years.  
The petite brunette probably had something to do with that too. She changed him, he knew that. She turned him into a better man without realising and he liked it.

Lisbon returned to her office carrying the "to-be-done-and-to-be-delivered-by-tomorrow-morning" paperwork. She found him at peace, stretched on her couch, with a small smile on his angelic face. It pleased her to see him like this.  
It made her believe that he was just Patrick Jane, with no mask, with no concerns or preoccupations, with no plan on getting revenge on Red John. He was just…him, just the person she wanted him to be, the person she desired, the person she loved. She sighed. Yes, she was completely and madly in love with Patrick Jane, but thought that he could get himself another woman better than her, besides, she thought he was still mourning over his wife's death.

He didn't even needed to open his eyes to know she was in the office. The scent of cinnamon was in the air, and it inebriated his senses.  
Since the explosion, when he lost his sight, Lisbon had been closer to him, almost as if she was afraid he would vanish in thin air. He could be a pain in the ass, arrogant and selfish human being, but one thing he wasn't was a fool.  
He knew she harboured feelings towards him and those feelings were strong, the kind of strong that makes him want to go with the flow.  
Since he met her, he knew she was special. She wasn't one to let him get away with anything he did, even if he used his grin "n" times on her.  
She made him feel safe, feel powerful. She made him believe that he could actually do whatever he wanted, as long as she was by his side.  
And now, that he was discovering the depth of his feelings for her and the meaning of those feelings, he found himself enjoying having her by his side, always watching for him.  
He knew he felt something deeper and stronger and undeniable than just friendship. He knew it was time for a new beginning. He knew it was time for him to move on, to feel alive again, to care for someone again, to get lost in that someone's eyes, to get lost in that someone's lips, to get lost in that someone's body, to get lost in that someone's heart. That someone was Teresa Lisbon and it was time to let her know that.  
He stood up, rounded her desk, made her look at him with those emerald eyes he fell for, caressed her cheek, watched her eyes widen and kissed her.  
Lips caressing, tongues tasting, hearts and souls intertwined instantly, making them one, not physically but spiritually.

They weren't just pieces of an unfinished puzzle anymore. Those pieces found their way to another and once you join them, you can see that they are the crucial pieces to solve the whole puzzle.  
The kiss was just the start of a new beginning journey in their lives.  
And both Jane and Lisbon are more than willing to find what destiny can bring to them on this long journey.

_"Love is a temporary madness. It erupts like an earthquake and then subsides. And when it subsides you have to make a decision. You have to work out whether your roots have become so entwined together that it is inconceivable that you should ever part.",_ **St. Augustine** in _"__Captain Corelli's Mandolin"_


End file.
